


Run-In

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek meets a witch, Gen, Hermione meets a werewolf, the Nemeton is needed for a potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione travels to Beacon Hills and runs into a certain werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Title: Run-In  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 715  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The forest lay in darkness, only the full moon above and a couple of stars offered their pale light as Hermione Granger Apparated. Shivers ran down her spine. The forest of Beacon Hills in the United States had become rather famous over the past couple of decades. Strange powers were working out here, and she could already feel them from the distance.

The Nemeton, she thought. Its power was legendary. For a new potion, she needed a piece of it, and so had decided to come and get a slice. Of course Harry and Ron hadn’t been happy with her decision to go alone: who would protect her after all?

Hermione rolled her eyes. As if anyone needed to protect her in the first place! She was a witch after all. A talented witch, too. Smart enough to take care of herself.

That didn’t mean she enjoyed the trip though. Because the fact that werewolves lived in the area wasn’t exactly a comforting thought.

Finding the Nemeton didn’t take her long. Every ordinary person would have easily missed it, but Hermione knew what she was looking for. The large stump of what looked like a centuries old tree was hidden in the depth of the forest. Energy radiated off it, and she found herself hesitating for a moment.

Come on, she told herself then. She would never live it down if she didn’t go through with this. Quickly, she made her way over to the old tree, knife drawn. Concentrated at the matter on hand, she started her work. She didn’t notice the presence of the other person until they cleared their throat.

“May I ask what you’re doing?” the low voice wanted to know.

Gasping in surprise, Hermione jumped back to her feet, eyes wide, hand reaching for her wand. Sharp eyes followed her movement and she noticed how the man before her tensed.

“I wouldn’t try to draw a weapon,” he told her, voice dropping yet another octave. “Because I can assure you that you’re gonna lose it before you can even think about using it.” A growl followed, seeming to come from the depth of the man’s chest. It sounded like…

“You’re a werewolf,” she stated, eyes still wide, hand lingering just above her wand, ready to grab it if needed. It was the man’s turn to stare in surprise.

“How…” he started. Then his eyes narrowed. “What are you? A hunter? If so…” Hermione could see how the colour of his eyes shifted into shades of bright blue.

“A hunter? No, of course not.” She hesitated for a moment, knowing she should ease the tension if she didn’t want to be attacked by a full-grown werewolf. “I...I’m a witch. A Hogwarts student.”

“Hogwarts?” He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Never heard of that.”

At least he seems to have heard of witched though, she thought. “It’s the British school for witches and wizards,” she explained. “My name is Hermione Granger and I came here because…” She paused again. “Because I need something for a potion.”

“A piece of the Nemeton?” he asked. She nodded. “What do you wanna do with it?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to say,” Hermione answered instinctively. “You’re a stranger after all.”

“Really?” He looked surprisingly amused at her words. “Well, I think you owe me an answer, considering that this land beneath your feet belongs to my family.”

Her eyes widened once more. “You’re a member of the Hale family?” Finally recognizing the man before her, she nodded. “Of course you are. You’re Derek Hale, right? One of only four people who survived the fire. The other three were your uncle and two of your siblings.”

That seemed to impress him. “You know quite a lot about my family,” he stated.

“Such stories interest me,” she answered, which was an understatement. “See...I really don’t want to cause any harm with this. I need a piece of the Nemeton for a potion. If I tell you what it’s used for...will you allowed me to get a piece?”

Derek Hale studied her for a moment. Then, with the hint of a smirk, he answered, “Fair enough. Let’s see how much you really know about this place, wise girl.” She couldn’t help but smile at that.


End file.
